


抉择（Elros/Elrond）

by zjashui



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjashui/pseuds/zjashui
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Elros Tar-Minyatur
Kudos: 3





	抉择（Elros/Elrond）

当埃尔隆德找到埃尔洛斯的时候，他果然躺在林顿宫殿后方花园内的草地上闭目养神。与前方吵杂欢闹的宴会相比，这里实在过于空旷和安静。

彼时，愤怒之战刚刚结束不久。

西方的维拉众神曾在航海家埃兰迪尔的祈求下，率领着西方大军与中土大陆精灵、人类的军队汇合，共同对抗魔苟斯。那场如末日浩劫一般的战役持续了四十年之久，最终将黑暗魔君魔苟斯打入虚空之境。身为半精灵双生子的埃尔隆德与埃尔洛斯也在这场旷日持久的战火中长大成人，并在后期加入到战役当中，追随着诺多族的至高王吉尔加拉德，直至战争胜利。

经历了长久战火洗礼变得满目疮痍的贝尔兰大陆也随之沉入海底，众人不得不离开这里向东迁移。尽管如此，精灵与人类还是满心欢喜地时常庆祝这久违的和平。

“怎么跑到了这里？”埃尔隆德踏上柔软的草地走到埃尔洛斯身边。

“太闷了，出来透透气。”埃尔洛斯将双手枕在脑后平躺在草地上，听到声音后睁开眼望了下自己的孪生哥哥，“你也知道，我对唱歌跳舞一向不怎么在行。”

“这可不像平时的你，是不是哪里不舒服。”坐在埃尔洛斯身边的草地上，埃尔隆德关切地要去摸弟弟的额头。

“怎么可能。”埃尔洛斯一个挺身坐了起来，不着痕迹地避开了兄长伸过来的手，“我身体可一向都好得很。”

“是吗？”

“嘿，要不然我们比试一下？”埃尔洛斯说着从草地上跳起来，将手按在自己腰间的佩剑上，年轻英俊的脸上闪过了一丝兴奋之色，“说来我们很久都没比试剑法了，现在要不要来一次，之前你可从来没赢过我啊！”

此时阿瑞恩之光开始暗淡西沉，暮色将至。云霞层层涌动，在万丈余晖的映照下变幻出绚丽的光华，仿佛在天边燃起了金色的火焰，光与火相互交织勾勒出一幅炫目的画面。花园内静谧无声，高大的树木青翠葱茏，繁茂的树叶上被镀了一层流动的光芒，就像西方蒙福之地的金色罗瑞林重新泛出夺目的光彩。青草和泥土混合在一起散发出的清香浮动在空气中，扑入鼻中，沁人心脾。

埃尔隆德抬头凝视着埃尔洛斯和自已一模一样的脸庞，同样的黑发同样的灰眸，这种如镜像一般奇妙的感觉大概只有双生子之间才可以感受到。只是此刻他沉浸在夕阳的光辉中，浑身散发着奇异的色彩，让埃尔隆德突然产生微妙错觉，好似眼前这个黑发半精灵要与这琥珀色的光芒融为一体，消失不见。

“来不来？”埃尔洛斯催促道。

弟弟的话打断了埃尔隆德游离的思绪，他眨眨灰色的眼睛，驱赶走脑中那些奇怪的想法。看着埃尔洛斯那充满期待的神情实在不忍拒绝，只好站起身点了一下头：“好。”

双生子的剑术均承自费诺之子梅斯罗斯，在剑法上两人有共通之处，只是埃尔洛斯运用得更加精准一些，以至于埃尔隆德和他比试时，从来没有赢过。所以这次埃尔隆德也只是抱着和弟弟玩玩的想法，反正只是比试，输赢什么的对他来说也不重要。

抽出腰间的佩剑，兄弟两人相互行了一个比剑前的礼仪。然后便在洒满夕阳余晖的草地上切磋了起来。

埃尔洛斯一向比较擅长进攻，只见他举起长剑猛地向埃尔隆德刺去，动作干脆利落，刹那间剑芒闪耀。埃尔隆德眯了下眼睛，挥剑格挡，动作轻盈灵敏。双剑交锋发出金属碰撞的铿锵声，清脆悦耳。仅仅这一招便可以看出，经历了战争的磨练，两人的剑术都增进许多。

越过剑刃望向近在咫尺的孪生哥哥，埃尔洛斯唇角浮起一丝挑衅的笑意：“小心了埃尔隆德，我可不会手下留情。”

“同样的话也送给你，埃尔洛斯。”埃尔隆德也毫不示弱地回道。

果不其然，埃尔洛斯开始密集挥剑步步紧逼，完全不给对方进攻的机会。埃尔隆德只好后退防守，挡下剑锋，同样不给对方可乘之机。两人的力道相当，埃尔洛斯的剑法虽然精准但埃尔隆德身手更加敏捷，一进一退一攻一守，十几招过后却也难分高低。

夜幕降临，昏暗的暮色渐渐笼罩了大地，空旷而寂静的草地上只有刀剑相击之声。双子的比试还没有分出胜负，两人的前额上都沁出一层薄汗，气息也开始有些紊乱。

就在此时埃尔隆德看准时机，举剑攻向弟弟的下盘，埃尔洛斯随即旋身躲避开，并回手一个侧劈砍向对方的肩头。埃尔隆德迅速抬剑侧挡，拨开对方的剑后猛地翻转手腕，使剑锋向后划出一道半圆由下向上刺去。

眼见锋利的剑刃就要从下方砍到埃尔洛斯的手腕，不知为何，如此明显的进攻却不见他闪躲。埃尔隆德发现时已然收不回攻势，只得用力扭转剑柄。于是剑面重重打在埃尔洛斯右手的手腕处，手臂顺势扬起致使长剑脱手而出，在变幻成淡紫色的夜幕中划出一道银色痕迹，无声地落在了草地上。

“埃尔洛斯！”埃尔隆德见状连忙丢下手中的剑，上前抓住兄弟的手查看，“有没有受伤？”

埃尔洛斯愣了一瞬，才下意识地用左手握住右手手腕上活动了一下，虽然腕处一阵麻痛却并没有伤到筋骨，于是笑道，“好吧，你赢了！恭喜你埃尔隆德！”

“都什么时候还说这些！”埃尔隆德不禁面露怒容，却在指尖触及到弟弟的手时感觉到一阵凉意，明明刚刚握过剑的手不应该这么凉才是，“你的手为什么这么凉？”

“没事，又没有受伤，休息一下就好了。”埃尔洛斯毫不在意地抬起右手，在兄长眼前晃了晃示意自己没有受伤。

埃尔隆德蹙起眉头：“不要和我逞强！”

“唉，我以前有没有跟你说过……”

“什么？”

“你就是想得太多了，一直都是。”埃尔洛斯说着伸出手轻拂了下兄长的眉心，对方眉间那细微的痕迹让他有种想用唇将它吻去的冲动，但最终还是转身走回到之前的位置继续躺下来。见埃尔隆德还站在原地，拍了拍身边的草地，“如果不着急回去，就过来陪我坐会吧？”

看着弟弟的样子，埃尔隆德无奈地叹了口气，走过去也干脆躺在了他身边。就像年幼时那般，玩累了或者练剑累了，兄弟两人便大大咧咧地躺在地上休息，有时肩并肩有时头顶头。一起望着广阔的天空，一起畅想着遥远的未来。

“那颗星星……就是父亲吧？”埃尔洛斯伸出手指向天际。

埃尔隆德顺着弟弟的指尖望去，夜空明净而冷邃，繁星逐一点缀，就像伊尔碧绿丝正在吟唱着一首永恒的赞歌。此刻星光尚且微弱，只有一颗耀眼的星辰闪烁在紫罗兰色的天幕上。那是长庚星，亦是希望之星。同时也是埃尔隆德与埃尔洛斯的父亲——航海家埃兰迪尔。

“是的，那是父亲。”埃尔隆德点点头，原本平静的内心在听到父亲这个词时泛起了一丝涟漪。

“那天，我看到父亲站在船头，亲手斩杀了那条黑龙……”埃尔洛斯喃喃着像是在自言自语，声音很轻却又渗透着凝重。

那一幕，埃尔隆德也看到了并且永远都不会忘记。当安格班放出洞穴深处的恶龙作最后垂死挣扎时，当那些有翼怪物带来极大的破坏，连维拉的大军都束手无策时，他们的父亲行驶着威基洛特出现在天际。周身闪耀着白色的火焰，好似一道明亮的闪电劈开了恶龙带来雷霆和风暴的昏暗。

经过一天一夜的激战，在黎明破晓之前，埃兰迪尔终于举剑斩杀了恶龙中最强大的黑龙安卡拉刚。安戈洛坠姆的高塔随它的灭亡一同崩塌倾毁，魔苟斯陷入了穷途末路，躲在洞穴中在劫难逃。

当旭日冉冉升起时，埃兰迪尔立于威基洛特的船头之上迎着朝阳，金色的长发与披风随风扬起，额上的宝钻之光将他笼罩在一片无暇而柔和的光辉中。那一刻，他犹如西方的诸神一般高大勇猛。

那就是他们伟大的父亲。那时埃尔隆德定定地仰望着天际，直至白焰的光芒刺痛他的双眼，模糊了视线。

“我仿佛可以看到父亲驾驶着威基洛特从天边返航，母亲化为白色的大鸟展开翅膀飞去迎接他，不过……我好像已经记不起他们的模样了，不知何时还能再见到他们……”埃尔洛斯的话打断了埃尔隆德的回忆，将他拉回到了现实。

“会见到的。”埃尔隆德望着夜空，唇角扬起一丝笑意，“维拉既然给了埃兰迪尔及其后代选择的机会，就会倾听他们内心真实的想法。如果选择归属埃尔达的命运，我相信终有一天我们会在蒙福之地再见到他们。”

然而埃尔隆德的话却换来一阵长久的沉默，就在他以为弟弟是不是睡着了时，才听到身边传来一声几不可闻的叹息：“哥，我想我大概不会见到了。”

因为是双生子，出生的时间几乎相差无几，埃尔隆德虽然早出生，埃尔洛斯却甚少叫他哥哥，即便叫多半也是开玩笑的时候。但这次却让埃尔隆德心下一凛，猛地坐起来看向身边的孪生弟弟。有着相同容貌的半精灵，此刻在月光银辉的映照下却没有一丝玩笑之意。

“你这话是什么意思？”埃尔隆德有些难以置信道。

“埃尔隆德，我知道你已经选择成为埃尔达，归属于伊露维塔的首生儿女。而我则选择了和你不同的命运。”坐起身体面对兄长的质疑，埃尔洛斯异常平静。

“为什么？”吃惊地望着弟弟幽深的双眸，埃尔隆德感觉到自己的声音都在颤抖，“难道我们不是要一起选择埃尔达的命运，一起效忠吉尔加拉德陛下的么！”

“对不起。”埃尔洛斯说着避开兄长直视的目光。

“不要和我说对不起！”黑发半精灵终于忍不住一把抓住弟弟的肩膀，复杂的神色说不出是愤怒还是震惊，“在成为双生子的那一刻起就注定了我们命运，一起出生一起长大，一起经历了那么多。哪怕是西瑞安河口的亲族残杀，刚刚结束的愤怒之战也未能将我们分开。埃尔洛斯，告诉我为什么在一切都将过去时，你却选择要与我分开？”

轻叹了口气，埃尔洛斯将自己的手覆在兄长的手背上安抚：“我并不是要与你分开，而是选择一条适合自己的道路。”

“选择成为人类，接受必死的命运？”从埃尔洛斯手心传来的凉意让埃尔隆德终于明白，那是因为精灵的生命正在从他的身体中慢慢流逝。原本的气恼在顷刻间被一阵揪心的疼痛所淹没，埃尔隆德将弟弟的手拉下来用力握住，想用自己的温度驱赶凉意。

“精灵的生命虽然永恒却与这个世界束缚在一起，无法逃离，只要这个世界不消失他们的束缚就不会停止。反之人类却是自由的，他们可以借由死亡脱离这个世界的枷锁不受任何束缚。”感受到从兄长手中传来的温暖，埃尔洛斯浅浅地笑了起来，“人类的生命的确短暂而脆弱，但却可以在有限的时间内让情感体现得更加隽永和珍贵，将命运掌握在自己的手中使之辉煌而有意义，我想我更向往这种虽然短暂却自由的选择。”

“可你知不知道一旦选择成为人类接受了人类的命运，我们就再也没有相见的机会了……”埃尔隆德神色黯然，他突然间体会到了前所未有的悲伤和不知所措。

“我知道……对不起，原谅我的自私。”埃尔洛斯顿了顿：“埃尔隆德，你就当我是在逃避精灵沉重的命运吧。”

孪生弟弟的选择宣告了他们之间注定的别离，双生子从此走上了两条完全不同的道路，哪怕将来是在曼督斯的殿堂他们都不可能再相见。那种茫然又痛彻心扉的感觉一下一下撕扯着埃尔隆德的心脏，仿佛生生夺走了他近乎一半的生命。埃尔隆德以为自己会哭出来，然而干涩的眼中却没有一滴眼泪涌出。

“年幼时父母离开的感觉或许已经淡忘，因为那时还有你在身边。我以为我们会一直在一起，从没想过有一天连你也要离开……”黑发的半精灵垂下暗淡的灰眸，苦笑起来：“埃尔洛斯，难道你不再爱我了吗？”

“当然不，我爱你，我亲爱的哥哥……”埃尔洛斯说着伸出手捧住兄长的脸，那张如镜像一般的脸顿时映入眼中，于是轻轻地吻上对方的唇。

唇上传来柔软的触感，埃尔洛斯的吻轻浅微凉，流连在唇间像冬日里飞扬的落雪轻拂过唇畔，随即消融不见。埃尔隆德的心中突然感到一阵悲凉，他用力抓住埃尔洛斯的胳膊张开嘴去回应那个吻。仿佛此时若不紧紧抓住眼前的人他就会在顷刻间消失，又仿佛在这个吻中可以寻求一些慰藉来淡化悲伤。

原本单纯轻柔的吻慢慢变得激烈起来，辗转亲吻带来的炙热气息，勾动起年轻身体最深处的悸动和欲望，好像一切都在瞬间变得狂乱不可掌控。埃尔洛斯顺着脸庞将手指缓慢地插进埃尔隆德的长发间，扶住后脑微微托起。埃尔隆德扬起下颌迎合着他加深这个吻，舌尖在唇齿间纠缠，流连厮磨，贪婪着彼此熟悉的味道。

直到双方的呼吸都急促起来，才结束这个近乎失控的吻。两人的身体依旧紧贴在一起，相似的面容却映照着不同的心境，近在咫尺却又似远在天涯。

埃尔隆德眼中的哀伤并没有消退，待气息平复下来说道：“看来我已经无法阻止，如果这是你的选择，那么我会尊重。”

“这虽然是我的选择，但你要知道，我并非不在意你的想法……”埃尔洛斯摇了摇头，眼中亦有悲伤浮起。

“我知道。只是面对即将来到的分离我很难过。”埃尔隆德抬起手轻抚过兄弟的眉宇，露出一个浅淡的微笑，“不管将来如何，我永远爱你，埃尔洛斯。”

“埃尔隆德……”

埃尔洛斯心思微动，刚刚在心底泛起的情愫此时又在血液中沸腾而起。他执起埃尔隆德那只手移到自己的唇上吻了吻，然后又将唇贴上兄长的。双唇交叠缠绵缱绻，躁动的气息混合在一起，勾勒出热情而绵长的深吻。

在情欲的催动下，两人不由自主地滚倒在柔软的草地上。月光下，年轻冲动的身体被撩拨得每一寸肌肤都在战栗和叫嚣，加速的心跳按捺不住对彼此的渴望。但尚存的理智告诉埃尔洛斯他们之间的行为是扭曲有悖伦理，虽然他们也曾有过亲密的举动，不过都只是浅尝辄止从未深入。

“我们……”埃尔洛斯俯身凝视着兄长的双眼，那双与自己相差无几的灰眸中映着自己，眼底不断翻涌而起的欲望混合着星辰般的光彩，显得异常美丽。

双子之间的感应让埃尔隆德明白对方的顾虑，抬起手臂拥抱住弟弟，仿佛带了蛊惑的话语在耳畔响起：“我们本就是一体的，不是么。”

是的，双生子原本就是一体的，同体同魂。当他们紧紧地相拥在一起，好似又回到母体中，兄弟两人相互依偎着，心灵相通血脉相连。

领扣和腰带在指间被一一解开，繁复的衣饰在激烈的喘息和纠缠间滑落，露出因常年征战而愈加结实的体魄。埃尔洛斯吻上兄长光滑紧致的肌肤，轻轻地噬咬每一处敏感，温软的舌尖顺势滑过，在上面留下带着水渍的痕迹。埃尔隆德微闭着双眼攀附着弟弟宽阔的肩背，感受着微凉的唇摩擦过身体一点点燃烧起欲望之火，蔓延至全身。

尤其当埃尔洛斯的手碰触到腿间的欲望时，指尖带着冰冷的凉意让埃尔隆德瑟缩了一下，瞬间绷紧身体。随着手指一点点地挑逗着火热，头不由自主地向后仰起，黑色的长发凌乱地散在草地上微微颤抖。强烈的感觉让浑身的血液沸腾起来，烧灼着四肢百骸，口中发出细微低沉的喘息。

看到兄长眉头微蹙，埃尔洛斯低头将唇印上了眉间，安抚般地顺着挺直的鼻梁一路吻下最后落在微启的双唇上。舌尖好似游蛇侵入唇间略过口腔的敏感，与埃尔隆德的舌尖相互纠缠，掠夺着彼此的气息。而手上也没有停止，继续爱抚着那处最为脆弱的部位，时缓时急浅重不一的动作使之更加坚挺火热。

令人瘫软麻酥的感觉不断地顺着脊椎如火苗般窜上头顶，燃烧着脑中的理智，又如排空的浪潮冲刷着身体每一处敏感。埃尔隆德再也忍受不住这种火炙淹没的刺激，扭动着不断战栗的身体，逐渐变得粗重的呻吟声从吻在一起的唇齿间泄出，终于绷直了腰身在埃尔洛斯的手中释放出来。

极致的快感和狂烈跳动的心脏让埃尔隆德的双眼瞬间有些失焦，茫然地望着满天的星辰，恍惚间他好像看到了很多年前，还在西瑞安河口时。火光漫天，厮杀声不绝于耳，母亲将年幼的他们藏在屋中，他紧紧地搂着埃尔洛斯躲藏在角落，直至那个高大的红发精灵闯进并发现他们。那时埃尔洛斯突然站起挡在埃尔隆德的身前，怒视着闯入者，明明他也害怕得浑身发抖却还是要豁出命来保护自己的哥哥。

后来他们被梅格洛尔收养，那个温和的黑发精灵告诉他们，失去音信的父母并没有死而是去了遥远的西方不再回来。在听到这个消息后双子相互看了看对方，相同的小脸上并没有太多的表情，只是袖口下的两只手紧紧地握在一起。

纵然父母不再回来，可我们还有彼此。只要我们还在一起，就没什么可怕的了。

埃尔隆德阖上双眼用力地拥住埃尔洛斯，仿佛要将他和自己的身体融为一体，这样就可以不必再开分。抬起腿贴上对方的腰侧，轻轻地摩擦着匀称而柔韧的腰肌。

“抱我，埃尔洛斯……”他说。

凝望着自己至亲至爱的兄长，埃尔洛斯感应到了他心中难以割舍的情感，胸口处不断涌起感觉如五味杂陈，纵有千言万语却哽在喉咙处无法说出，他怕再说一句就会忍不住放弃自己坚持的选择。

用手指上残留的液体涂抹在对方臀缝间，然后将自己早已挺立的欲望在穴口处研磨了一会，直到干涩的入口处变得湿润柔软才缓缓地顶入甬道中。那处从未被开拓的地方干涩而紧致，因被异物突然地入侵而紧紧收缩，用力地绞住埃尔洛斯的性器，让他也感觉到了一丝痛感。

侵入的疼痛让埃尔隆德忍不住惊叫一声，随即似乎意识到了什么立刻咬住了下唇将声音压回了喉咙处，化成急促而近乎破碎的喘息声。双手紧紧地环着埃尔洛斯坚实的脊背，仿佛寻求着依托。由于两人都没有任何这方面的经验，被强行撑开的钝痛感好似一把生锈的刀，来回地磨着脆弱的神经，冷汗顿时布满额头。

意识逐渐模糊起来，埃尔隆德脑海中突然浮现出他和埃尔洛斯跟随着梅斯罗斯、梅格洛尔两兄弟住在辛姆林的情形。那时随着年龄的增长，双子在性格和喜好上就发生了变化。埃尔洛斯时常跟着梅斯罗斯学习剑术，相对那些埃尔隆德则更喜欢安静地看书和学习一些医术，所以在剑术比试上埃尔隆德从来没有赢过埃尔洛斯。那时埃尔洛斯似乎说过，没关系，以后我会保护你的。

我会永远保护你的，埃尔隆德。

永远到底有多远呢，埃尔洛斯。

身体上的疼痛夹杂着内心的悲痛不断地刺激着泪腺，泪水终于还是滑出了眼角，消无声息地没入发鬓间。这一幕却还是被埃尔洛斯捕捉到，他低下头心疼地去亲吻埃尔隆德眼角未干的泪痕。

“不要哭……”

摇了摇头，埃尔隆德仰起头去吻埃尔洛斯的唇，身体主动贴紧上去，抬起双腿夹住对方的腰似乎在催促着他。双生子之间的默契让他们努力地配合着对方，直到身体逐渐适应彼此的存在。

埃尔洛斯也不再隐忍，直起身体握住埃尔隆德的髋部并抬高，让他的腰身倾斜起来后开始缓慢地律动起来。原本干涩的甬道此时已经变得柔软而火热，快感如潮水般涌上来，扩散到每一处神经，身体随着一次次地顶撞而激动颤栗着，并感受到了前所未有过的滋味。

紧绷的身体放松下来，后穴随着对方密集进出的节奏，疼痛感逐渐被酸麻所替代。埃尔隆德感觉到自己的身体被炙热的快感所淹没，仿佛要融化了般，又像是被看不见的网所束缚，想要逃脱却又欲罢不能。沁出的汗水慢慢地混合在一起，反射着月亮与星辰的颜色泛出莹莹的微光。

“埃尔洛斯，埃尔洛斯……”

“我在，我在……”

似乎也不再顾忌会不会被人听到，埃尔隆德大声地呻吟出来，急促的喘气和呻吟声随着冲撞夹杂了愉悦的快感，在寂静而空旷的花园内显得格外清晰。

埃尔洛斯俯下身将额头抵住埃尔隆德的额头，彼此喷出的灼热气息几乎可以将周身微凉的空气燃烧起来。身体用力地纠缠直至他们的灵魂也契合在了一起。随着重重地冲撞了数下，甬道的内壁因高潮带来的强烈收缩，埃尔洛斯终于在最深处颤抖着释放出来，伴随着一声叹息，那一瞬间的快感仿若窒息了一般。

这是他们的第一次也是最后一次，面对即将分离，纵使知道这是错误的却还是想紧紧地拥住对方。感受着彼此的呼吸和心跳，不仅仅是身体上的结合更是心灵上的融合。在彼此的记忆中留下不可磨灭的痕迹。

……

“埃尔隆德，我们来做个约定吧。”

“什么约定。”

“若是日后我们各自娶妻生子，就给女儿们取名叫Tindómiel和Undómiel（注1）吧。先出生的叫Tindómiel，后出生的就叫Undómiel如何？”

“……晨星和暮星么。”

“是啊，同为希望之星，这两个名字亦是父亲赐予的荣耀，它将永远照耀着她们的前程。”

……

“我会保护你的，埃尔隆德。”

……

“我爱你，我亲爱的哥哥。”

……

“我们永远都在一起。”

……

午后的日光斜透过窗子照射进来，将撑着头坐在书桌前的休息的埃尔隆德从睡梦中唤醒。

略微刺眼的阳光让埃尔隆德眯了眯双眼，用手揉了揉额角方清醒过来。这才发觉自己居然坐在这里睡着了，并且似乎梦到了很久之前的事，梦到了他的弟弟埃尔洛斯。

说来，他们自从分开后有多久没再见过了？四百年还是更久？

埃尔隆德也记不起来了，而且他似乎也很久没有梦到过埃尔洛斯了……

正想着有人敲门走进来，将一封信递给了埃尔隆德，并说这是从努曼诺尔飞来的信鹰刚刚送到的。

接过信笺，上面红色的封蜡上果然印着努曼诺尔王室的家徽。由于努曼诺尔距离中洲过于遥远，很少会有信件或者消息传来。埃尔隆德有些不明就里地将信拆开，直到看完上面的字迹。

送信进来的侍卫头一次见到性格一向稳重内敛的埃尔隆德大人突然站起身，椅子在木质的地板上摩擦而过发出刺耳的声音，接着他便像阵风似的离开书桌疾步走出了书房。宽大的袍袖带起信笺飞扬了起来，然后又无声地落在了侍卫的脚边。

弯下腰拾起，只见薄薄的纸上写着几行字，

敬爱的伯父埃尔隆德大人：  
我以悲伤的心情执笔，向您传达这令人伤怀的消息。我的父亲，努曼诺尔的伟大君主，已于昨夜选择了离去。父亲留下遗言让我转述给您，请相信他是出于本愿接受伊露维塔的赠礼，他的灵魂如今已超脱阿尔达世界的束缚。请您不必太过悲痛，他会带着对您的爱前往更加自由之地。 愿星光继续照耀您的前程。

爱您的婷多米尔

— END —

注1：安多米尔（Undómiel）解释为暮星；但作者不太肯定婷多米尔（Tindómiel）是不是应该解释为晨星，但确实有晨光中星辰的意思。这里算是作者胡诌的吧。


End file.
